


Don't be scared.

by Grimama (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Cheating, F/M, Fist Fights, Jealousy, Party, Revenge, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Grimama
Summary: Okay i only did this because i detest chrom x sumia. And i had this idea in for a while.Enjoy :-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i only did this because i detest chrom x sumia. And i had this idea in for a while.   
> Enjoy :-)

**Friday 2:40**

**Chrom: Hey! Robin!**

**Chrom: Robin**

**Chrom: Robbiee**

**Me: Chrom jesus christ we are in the same room..and get off your phone we are still in the middle of class**

**Chrom: i know! I just got something reallllllllllyyyyyy important to tell you. And im only telling you because you're my bestest friend!**

_Damn, i never knew a unintentional friendzone hurt so bad, yet felt so good. I am happy that im the closest to him. But I am sad because he just called me a "friend". God , I am starting to detest that word._

**Me: okay, what is it?**

**Chrom: Okay so you know how Prom is tomorrow?**

_God, I hope he has no one to go with. I would be heartbroken._

**Me: ...yeah?**

**Chrom: Okay so like one of the cutest girls in school asked me!**

_Please.._

**Me: Who?**

**Chrom: Sumia!**

**Me: Sumia?!**

**Chrom: Yeah she's been my friend since I could remember, but now shes asking me out? I can't believe it, I always did kind of have a crush on her. I can feel it growing by the minute!**

**Me: That's great Chrom ! Good for you! :) :)**

~~I am so happy for you!~~

_No I am not, I feel the tears fastly approaching. Ah, gods its my fault I haven't told him yet._

**Chrom: I have a suspicious feeling you don't mean that :/**

**Me: What? Chrom dont be silly, you cant detect my emotions from what I type. I am so happsjl**

**Chrom: I don't think "happsjl" is a word haha**

**Me: You know what I meant! I just have to pee, im so antsy**

**Chrom: Robin nobody needed to know that.**

**Me: Chrom I've told you plenty of stories of me being on my period, and i remember that one time during a sleepover i made you get pads!**

**Chrom: Never bring that up again, it was so awkward.  I didn't even know which ones to get so I got them all.**

**Me: Lmaoo**

_Ah, Chrom never fails to make me laugh. Oblivious idiot._

I feel the tears coming on faster and faster as one slips out, then two, then three. And it'd be too awkward to ask to use the restroom now. So i just put my head on my desk.

**Friday 3:00**

**Chrom: robin wake up**

**Chrom: robin you never sleep in class thats my job**

**Chrom: who am i supposed to cheat off of**

**Chrom: robin h e l p i don't understand this one**

**Chrom: >:( **

**Chrom: robin r u sick?**

**Chrom: imma walk over there and smack u, not hard tho, im not catching a case.**

_Ah fuck , my head hurts and my damn desk keeps vibrating._

_Oh. Chrom keeps spamming me._

I answer my texts but put my phone in between my legs so my head is still down. Im a really nasty crier, im probably really red like a tomato. 

**Chrom: I can see u moving! The beast has awoken**

_Damn_

**Chrom: the teacher allowed us an hour break. Im coming over there to talk to u**

**Me: Chrom no my head hurts**

**Chrom: then i will talk softer, cmon im bored**

**Me: then play a game or sum, im going back to sleep**

**Chrom: no ur not, im coming over there.**

**Me: chrom pls**

I hear footsteps.  God dammit that idiot!

" Hey robin!" Chroms says excitedly as if he wasn't texting me 2 seconds ago.

"H-hi."

_Oh shit, my voice is shaky. And I have a good feeling he's suspicious._

"Hey. Lift up your head. " He  _demanded._

_Who is he my dad?!_

" Nah im fine, im half asleep, I dont wanna fully wake up"

I can feel Chrom's face scrunch.

"Robin, you may be better at me in pretty much everything namable,  _except_ , physical strength.  I will pull your head off the desk if you dont lift it up in 5." He counted 

"4."

_Shit._

"3."

_ohmygosh_

"2."

Before he even made it to one, i shot up from the desk. And i hoped to god my face and eyes weren't red.

But it must've been, I saw Chrom's eyes widen with concern. He has never seen me like this before. I havent really even seen myself like this before, last I remember was 4 years ago.

He crouched on the floor to meet my eye level.

"Whats wrong?"

_The look in his eyes, maybe it was just his eyes. But it made all my built up tears over the years spill out. In front of him._

"Oh no, oh no, was it something I did?" Chrom frantically hugged me and patted my back.

~~YES IT WAS~~

"N-no Chrom, my h-head hurts." My tears were so intense it caused my breath to shorten . And my inhales were deep and heavy.

" Ssshh, dont cry. Hold on, let me get the teacher." He was reluctant to let go. But did anyways. 

_And it made me break._

It cause multiple stares of concern but that didn't make it any better. I just wanted chrom to come back, it was sad to me how much of a lifeline he was.

I covered my face in my palms only to have soft gentle fingers tap me.

"Here, the teacher said the nurse wasn't in her office. So i went in my backpack, and I have some water and hot cheetohs. Im not sure if it'll work. But please stop crying , it pains me to see you like this." Chrom responded as softly as he could, knowing her "headache" would worsen if he was in his usual tone.

I grabbed the chips and ate them, it was harder swallowing  _anything_ after crying. But the chips were good regardless. 

" You done? " Chrom asked

"Y-yeah my headache went down, i think im just sleepy from all my crying. Sorry."

"Its all, good."

 

 

 


	2. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Friday 8:00**

**Chrom: How are you feeling?**

**Me: I'm fine.**

_No im not._

**Me: It was just a headache.**

_No it wasn't._

**Chrom: Yeah but you've never cried over a headache. Actually, I've never seen you cry.**

**Me: It's just a one time thing . Now stop talking about it , it's embarrassing.**

**Chrom: Okay, well Sumia and I are about to get some food somewhere. You want to come with?**

 

**Me: Chrom, that's third-wheeling.**

_I never thought I'd be the one to say that._

**Chrom: And? You're my best friend. And plus you haven't met Sumia yet.**

_The word "friend" still stabs my heart. And why do I have to meet his shit-faced girlfriend? No I can't assume that, her and Chrom were apparently friends before. And maybe she was a little bit closer to him, or smarter, or prettier. And maybe she is just the one...for him._

**Me: Okay, fine.**

**Chrom: Yay!**

* * *

_I dressed up a little more than usual, and put makeup on. Just in case she was naturally better looking than I am. I dont want my self esteem to be totally destroyed._

"You ready?" Chrom questions,  and apparently he dressed up a little more than usual too.

"Yeah."

.

.

.

.

We were waiting on this "Sumia" for thirtysomething minutes. It was already dark, and it's getting later and deeper into the night. And the moon is shining brighter than it did a few minutes ago.

My thoughts were interrupted by a  _really_ strong smell of peach perfume. And I immediately felt Chrom tap on my shoulder. 

"There she goes." He whispers, whispers so damn smoothly like she was his wife already. And that sparks immense jealousy deep in me.

_Did she bathe in the fucking perfume? It's strong as hell._

"Hello, Chrom." She has a perky voice, it seemed kinda forced at the moment.

She then turns to me, with the most suprised look on her face.

" I'm Sumia! You look so pretty, Chrom who's this?" She babbles. 

Chrom then has a wide grin on his face , " This is Robin, my  _bestfriend_ "

I then nod and turn to her. " It's nice to meet you Sumia." I replied with a snarky undertone.

"Okay! Let's go get some food!" Chrom exclaims. 

.

.

.

I start gnawing on my straw, I tap my fingers against the wooden table. My eyebrows are furrowed. 

_It just doesn't feel right. Yeah, she's cool and all. But this doesn't feel right! Yeah, I wish I was in her position, but that's not the reason i feel uneasy. She seems so...fake?_

 "Robin, what's wrong?" Sumia asks.

" Ah, I'm just waiting for the food, im almost done with my drink.." I respond, nonchalantly. 

 "Ah, ah. Speaking of food. I forgot my money." She says while her eyes twinkle towards Chrom. And which Chrom responds by reaching in his pocket.

_Thats it. She is after his money. Chrom is the richest kid in school, but he's humble. Which makes him easy to talk to, but he is also naive. And he doesn't see that she is gold-digging ._

I abruptly stand up and glare at her. I wanted to just launch over the table and beat her up. But, I am a rational woman. And I want to be  _sure_ whether she's a gold digger or not.

My glare softens. And I smile.

" No need Chrom, I'll pay for her. " 

While Chrom is distracted by putting his wallet back up, I shoot her the most menacing smirk I can make. A smirk that says

_" I see what you are doing you rat whore."_

And as she catches that smirk, she glares back with absolute fury.

_Seeing her with such defeat and rage makes me so happy. I would never let a whore like this near Chrom ever._

 

She is so angry her face turns red. 

"Chrom, I'm going to the ladies room."

As to which Chrom nods.

And I unconsciously laugh.

" Robin what's funny?" Chrom asks with a confused look.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I laugh. And Chrom shoots a more confused look.

_I already know me and her are going to have issues._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, this chapter is underwhelming. Its meant to built up the conflict. That I hope you guys will enjoy , thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter got cut off short coz my mom told me to gts :(. More is always coming though!


End file.
